


Restless nights

by emowitxh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I might've watched what's wrong with secretary Kim before writing this, have I mentioned I love soft jumin?, jumin loves his soon to be wife, short nightmare, slightly suggestive but nothing explicit, very tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emowitxh/pseuds/emowitxh
Summary: A nightmare can't separate Jumin and his soon-to-be wife but it can make fear resurface and emotions bloom when they are least expected. But certainly love can fix anything, right?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Restless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! I can't stay away from writing Jumin for too long. I love writing anything with Jumin being soft and coming to understand his feelings better. Also watching What's wrong with secretary Kim might have given me more ideas. I always appreciate comments and hope you'll enjoy these small glimpses of Jumin and Mc's relationship before their marriage <3

"Mc," he called her name as he searched through his apartment. There was no sight of her, or any of her belongings.  
It was early morning, the sun just starting to brigten the city. The usual coffee she would prepare was not on the kitchen counter and there was no note that hinted to where she could be. 

"Honey, why are you being so loud?" It wasn't his sweet fiancee's voice, but a more pitchy one. Jumin immediately felt like running away, his skin going cold.  
From the bedroom, emerged the woman of long magenta hair. A black dress of white roses clung loosely to her body, exposing her shoulders. 

"Sarah..." His heart started beating rapidly against his chest. Why would she be in their home? How could she had gotten to their bedroom?

"Jumin," Sarah giggled, "don't look at me like that. You know how shy I get."  
"Where's MC?" He ignored her question, still searching frantically around the penthouse.

The woman's expression tightened, furrowing her brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"MC? Why are you asking for her?" She walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Are you trying to make me jealous, honey?" 

Jumin pushed her hands away from him, hissing as if her touch alone could burn him. He needed to find MC. This damn woman had to leave their home. 

"She doesn't love you, you know?" Sarah laughed. "You scared her. Just like you scare off everyone else." 

"Get out of here!" He yelled starting to lose his patience.

"She hates you. Probably felt disgusted after you kissed her just to get rid of me. But don't worry," she grinned. "I forgive you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mc!"

Jumin gasped loudly, jolting up awake. Cold sweat ran down his brow and chest when a pair of hands came to grab gently to his shoulders. 

"Jumin," her voice, oh how he had longed to hear it. "Are you alright?" 

She approached him gently, as she usually did. His dear Mc. The only one capable of pulling him away from his darkest torments and nightmares.

He wrapped his arms around her before he could see her, sighing in relief when she relaxed in his hold. Her arms circled his shoulders, her head resting on the crook of his neck. She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair which had gotten longer in the past months.

"I thought I lost you." Jumin mumbled against her shoulder. He sounded out of breath, and his voice terrified as he gripped the silky fabric of her chemise nightgown tighly in his fist. 

"I'm right here," she reassured him pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Jumin lifted his head, just so he could see her tired features in the dim light the city outside of the window provided. Her eyes were slightly puffy, sleep still clinging to them. Despite how much she would sometimes complain about it, he would find adorable her face in the early mornings when she woke up. Beautiful, he would tell her when she spent too much time looking at the mirror just for her to roll her eyes at him with a playful smile. 

"Hey," she spoke softly with her right hand caressing his cheek. "You okay?" 

It wasn't the first time he woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night, although he would admit it had become more common after the Choi sisters fiasco. And yet, his Mc had never inquired too much about it. She had been more than fine just holding him until his breathing went back to normal and his eyelids started to close once again. 

"I'm sorry," Jumin said kissing her forehead. His fingers loosened their hold on her nightgown coming up to caress her shoulders. "I feel like you sometimes don't get enough sleep because of me."

She shook her head immediately. "You would do the same for me." 

He would. Only once had he seen her wake up from bad dreams, and when she had refused to talk about it he had held her to his chest until she fell back asleep to the sound of his beating heart. 

Still, what Sarah had said in his dream echoed in the back of his mind. Fear taking a hold of him before he could take control of his own doubts. The thought had plagued his mind once, some time ago. Back when he had recently met her. That same night he had kissed her for the first time, although unapologetic, he had scolded himself for not telling her before. He had wondered what exactly she had thought of him in that moment. If perhaps she had been too shocked to express what had really gone through her head then. 

"Have I ever scared you?"

The question was out of his mouth before he could think twice. Too impulsive, he once again found the flaw within himself.

Her brow furrowed, concern evident in her intense gaze. "Of course not." She brushed her thumb over his cheek then his forehead in a gentle manner. "Where is this coming from?" 

"I dreamed that Sarah was here," Jumin answered while caressing Mc's shoulders with gentle strokes. "She said you had left, and that I had scared you off. That you were disgusted by me."

His fianceé shook her head immediately, daring to pull him closer so her lips could meet his in a slow kiss. Her hand cupped his cheek as she closed her eyes, feeling his body relaxed slowly under her touch.

"Don't think for a second that I could ever feel that way about you." 

Jumin held her by the waist, his thumb tracing the silk fabric of her chemise. Her lips were soft against his, comforting and seductive as always. 

"I love you, Jumin." She spoke against his lips before kissing him again. It was more passionate this time, desperate even. One of her hands tangled in his hair while the other traced down the small amount of skin his pajamas. "It was just a dream." 

He pulled her to his lap, holding her hips when she sat with her knees on each side of his thighs. They had never been intimate, not that they had been avoiding it either, but with how quickly their relationship had developed they had decided it would be wiser to wait for a while. 

And yet, with the way her lips started to trail down his neck, Jumin barely had the strength to beg her to stop. Her touch was like heaven, and he was sure she could make him come undone if she had only asked. 

He would've lied if he said he had never desired to make love to her in the time they had been living together. As a matter of fact, she too had been vocal about her desires often. Jumin had been glad, knowing it was a sign of trust in their relationship. He wished his dream had been about her instead, like the ones he sometimes had of her wearing only his button up shirts and her hair disheveled as she moaned his name under him. 

Her eyes widened when he grabbed both of her hands, softly making move her face away in panic. He had to stop her before he took her right then and there. 

"Was I too forward?" She asked with worry in her eyes. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" 

They had settled their boundaries from the beginning. Their relationship could move as fast or as slow as they agreed to, as long as they both agreed. Fear that perhaps she had crossed that line set on the bottom of her stomach. 

Jumin smiled with endearment, shaking his head before giving her lips a peck. "Nothing like that, my love." He reassured her caressing one of her cheeks with his thumb. "But as much as I desire you right now, I would like for our first time to be more special than this." 

He had once proposed waiting until they were married, but when she had asked if there was any possibility of it being before that he had agreed it was reasonable. They were only human, and their longing for each other could only be ignored for so long. He would marry her, of that he was more than certain. There was no one else he could love even half as much as he loved her. And for as long as she would have him as well he would be more than content. 

"Are you the type to fix the bedroom with candles and rose petals for such occasion?" She teased with a grin, her worries from seconds ago long forgotten. 

He had no experienced whatsoever in that field, something he had already expressed to her. She hadn't minded one bit, and while she had had more experienced that him having dated in the past, she admitted she had never gone past heavy make out sessions with anyone. With a glass of wine in hand she had leaned over him with a smirk some nights ago, promising to guide him when the moment came.

oh, how she enjoyed teasing him. For that alone he had kissed her until they had both been completely out of breath. 

Jumin pulled himself back to the present, to her enchanting eyes. "Well, I am no expert, but I would if you wished for it to be that way."

Mc pretended to ponder for a moment, eyes squinted before she pressed a kiss to his jaw. 

"I think I prefer spontaneity." 

"Is that so?" Jumin smirked rubbing circles on her exposed back. "I'll keep that in mind then for when the moment is right." 

"I'm ready whenever you are." 

He adored her. For her patience and the love she was always willing to give him without expecting anything in return. Not once had she pushed him into unknown grounds without warning, and she had been more than capable of understanding his world before making assumptions. 

Jumin had learned to do the same for her. To learn as much about her as he could before drawing unreasonable conclusions. It had only made him love her so much more than he had originally anticipated. 

They spoke for a while after. Her head rested on his chest with his arm securedly wrapped on her waist. They discussed his work for a while, Jumin expressing how much more complicated work had gotten with new investors. He had started coming home earlier just so he could share small talks with her before he was overwhelmed with exhaustion, but that had slowly resulted in him having to wake up earlier to catch up on more work.

"I've been thinking," Mc mused with a soft pout on her lips, "you and Jahee seem to have more work everyday. Have you considered hiring a second assistant? Or at least an assistant for her?"

Jumin raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she could be implying by that. "Assistant Kang did propose the idea some time ago, but I have never really considered it. I don't think anyone could work as efficiently as she does." 

Mc smiled, since meeting her Jumin had slowly started to get used to complimenting Jahee's good work. Something that the young woman was still not completely used to, much to her amusement. A small achievement, but one she had been incredibly proud of. 

"You know, I worked as a secretary while I studied in college for three years. I have some experience." 

Jumin looked down at her to inspect her expression. "Would you like that job? It's not as entertaining as it might seem." 

Mc craned her neck slightly to look at him. His eyes showed a hint of curiosity she always loved to admire. 

"I would like the challenge. Besides, the reason I want to do it is so I can see you more often. I get bored doing nothing all day and calling Zen can only be entertaining for so long." 

Jumin scoffed loudly upon the mention of the actor's name, making her burst out in contagious laughter. The sound was incredibly melodic to his ears and soon enough he too smiled widely while watching her. 

Moments like this made it all worth it. Every rumor, every nightmare, and scandal; none had been powerful enough to break them apart. And for that they were incredibly grateful. 

"How about this?" Jumin offered. "You can come to the office with me tomorrow. Watch how the atmosphere feels, take note of the things you would feel confident and comfortable doing, and if you are still interested by the end of the day you can be Jahee's assistant." 

His fianceé yawned, sleep finally catching up to her after hours of mindless chattering. "I'd like that." 

Jumin wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as she nuzzled closer to his chest.

"Sleep, my love. It seems we have a long day tomorrow."


End file.
